creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glaze112
urgent, please read if received I AM LEAVING THIS ACCOUNT FOR ONE THAT IS GOLD AND GINGER. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1dollar.wav page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Moving. I added your rights. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 06:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ???!!!!///11 Whafuck? Majin what is this madness??! When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 22:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Karen Hello, I've made edits for the Creppypasta "Karen" just to remember that I can't make changes to spinoff pasta. I posted the changes to a pastebin in hopes that an admin/ VCROC could look over it and make the changes to the Creppypasta. The link is http://pastebin.com/ky5xP7PF Lemmy118 (talk) 17:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, it seems like I need your help again, the spinoff disallowed editing because the Creepypasta mentioned Slenderman. The link is http://pastebin.com/rnbbYTia Lemmy118 (talk) 18:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Varg%CA%80 [[User:Lemmy118|Lemmy118] (talk) 19:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC)] Creepypasta Overcoming Guide http://pastebin.com/ewRgfwtk Feels like at least half of marked for review breaks the spin-off rule :/ http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Overcoming_Guide Lemmy118 (talk) 14:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Y I NO I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY. Also yes, we will be pimpin'. 05:00, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Editing When editing articles, try to keep it to ONE edit per article at a time. Do everything you can in one edit, and then save the page. If you are saving articles so that you can see what the change you made looks like, I strongly suggest using the preview function instead. You are flooding the recent changes unnecessarily when you edit that fast. Slow down and take your time. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spacing That's actually a punctuation style that some people use. While I think it looks awful, a lot of people seem to think it's "correct", even though it's technically a relic from the days when typewriters could only produce text in the monospace font, which produces the same amount of spacing between all letters and characters. This makes it harder to spot full-stops (periods). The solution back then was simply to put two spaces instead of one between sentences. Nowadays, it's depreciated by pretty much every typographer ever, what with our wider variety of fonts, but many people still use it for some odd reason. Anyway, the point is that many people use two spaces between sentences, and nothing's going to stop them from doing otherwise. So it's okay to just leave it alone. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) MAJIN http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_1?action=history HOW, MAJIN WHY, MAJIN When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 05:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Edits This is your last warning to stop making multiple edits on the same page, fixing only a little bit at a time. If you are going to edit a page do it all in one single edit. If you fail to comply there will be consequences, you've been warned twice already. -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] Hey, Majin When you remove the Marked for Review category from pages, please please PLEASE make sure they don't need any more review. I've seen you remove the M4R tag from pages that had tons of grammatical errors. It's good that you removed the tag, but the fact that you didn't fix the pasta when you removed the tag (WHICH IS WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO) is even worse. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 07:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:update. I updated the script, clear your cache and VCROC should show up now. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin notification system? I'm an admin, lemme in! To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review While it's a good thing that you're marking pages for review, there are some pages where it is simply not an acceptable method of action. Please refrain from adding M4R to established works, pages in Suggested Reading (or any subcategory thereof), pages marked as complete, permanently protected pages, or anything in between. No matter how much you think it requires further editing or revision, you do not mark fucking 'Stoker's 'Dracula'/Chapter 6|action=history}} Dracula' for review. Ever. End of story. Hell, no one should be altering ANY part of the text (up to and including the paragraphs, punctuation, capitalization, word choice, sentence structure, and pretty much everything else that isn't formatting) on works like that. On top of that, it's ''permanently protected. Pages are normally only permanently protected because they don't require any further revision, so marking them for review is a pointless endeavor either way. TL;DR: Only mark pages that are in need of further revision for review. Pages that are more-or-less complete should be treated more-or-less like library books or museum pieces. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 06:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) HEY http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Timesplitters_2:_Heaven,_Judgment,_Hell_Elimination_Match You removed the M4R tag from it while it still had some errors. READ IT OVER CAREFULLY BEFORE REMOVING THE M4R TAG FROM IT. IT'S THERE FOR A REASON. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 04:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_Eyes Also, this. Majin, I am asking you to PLEASE REVIEW THE M4R TAGGED PASTAS before you remove the tags! Quite frankly, it's getting on my nerves. Why are you doing this, Majin? The tags are there for a reason! When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 04:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for editing my post. Appreciate it! CreeperLogic1 (talk) 22:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) YouTube Audio on Pages Hey! So, this is what you do to add music to any page on this wiki. Go into source mode in this section to read this message, it'll help. #Go into source mode on the page you want sound to. #Type in wherever you want, #Find your music on YouTube. Say, the URL is www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dSmGVEs9VE #Copy the end part aftter v=, in this instance, 6dSmGVEs9VE would be what you copy. #After the embed/ part, enter your portion of the link. In this case, the template would now look like: #Publish! Your music is now attatched to that page. TaDa! Have fun with music or whatever audio! Your willing helper, Me!-Bwahaha! 01:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Hurshbr Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Edits Please go to -> Editing -> Mark all edits minor by default -> save Editing stories is good, but make sure you don't edit too much. Otherwise, the Wiki Activity page gets spammed. MooseJuice (talk) 17:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace. They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't know who you think you are, messing up my pasta that took an hour to write. But, stop. Or else, i'm reporting you. Whoops. Anyways, remember: That last post was by me. BTW, stop messing up my pastas! Buckyfan99 (talk) 00:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) APRIL FOOLS AF